1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to an apparatus for supporting a portable electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as mobile phones and tablet personal computers, are often flat-shaped, convenient and easy to carry around. However, when a portable electronic device is horizontally set on a desk to be used, the angle of view for its screen is less desirable for the user.